


i believe the light that shines on you will shine on forever

by serenitysea



Series: we are the architects of light { lara 'verse } [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, can you believe i actually wrote this?, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where grant ward holds his daughter for the very first time (and doesn't understand how he got so lucky.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i believe the light that shines on you will shine on forever

**Author's Note:**

> LARA FICLET FRIENDS!

*  
  
Grant Ward is an extremely dangerous man.  
  
He can kill a person faster than most people can count to ten.  
  
And right now there is a little bundle of dark-haired baby in his arms and he’s never been more terrified.  
  
Quietly so as not to wake their daughter, he hisses, “ _Skye_.”  
  
She rolls over, mid yawn. ” ‘sup?”  
  
"What if she…" He gulps. "Makes a weird noise. Or if she needs you?"  
  
Skye is _exhausted_ and desperately needs some sleep. She’d settle for a mere three hours at this point. From somewhere she manages to dredge up the compassion needed to squeeze his bicep reassuringly. “If she needs me, trust me —” she closes her eyes and curls deeper into her pillow. “You’ll know.”  
  
Then she falls back asleep.  
  
Ward becomes transfixed watching Lara’s chest rise and fall with each breath she takes. It seems somehow impossible that this tiny little person — equal parts of Skye and himself — can exist right now. A year ago, she wasn’t here. A year ago, he and Skye weren’t even talking that much.  
  
And now, he’s married to Skye (she is his _wife_ ) and they have a _house_ and — as if that weren’t enough — this perfect daughter.  
  
He has done nothing to deserve this, to be this happy.  
  
As if sensing her father’s dark thoughts, Lara’s eyes blink open slowly. She regards him solemnly and struggles, reaching her tiny fist out of the blankets swaddled around her.  
  
Ward freezes.  
  
Despite the fact that she hasn’t made any weird noises or let him know that she needs Skye, he isn’t sure what is going on right now. He’s scared to make a move of any kind because it will probably be the wrong one.  
  
Lara slowly unfurls five perfectly little fingers and blinks up at him.  
  
His heart is pounding like he has just run miles without stopping. He swallows audibly and carefully — _so carefully_ — lays his finger on her tiny palm.  
  
Lara breathes in, then out. She curls her fingers around his. She closes her eyes.  
  
And falls back asleep.  
  
Trusting him to keep her safe, just like her mother.  
  
His heart feels like it is about to burst.  
  
 _This_ is what he was made to do and he will never fail his family.  
  
*

  
On the opposite side of the bed where her back is pressed along the side of Ward’s body, Skye smiles in her sleep.  
  
 *

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
